The Prince and the Servant
by cristina reid
Summary: A prince is in love. But danger lurks in every corner with the love of his life is a servant. SLASH! Derek/Spencer
1. Chapter 1

OK! So I really shouldnt be starting "another" story. But this idea just popped into my head. I promise, this one will be short. Ok, hear me out this is slightly cross over with Merlin. NO! Dont go! I promise it'll be worth it! I know some of you dont watch Merlin, but i'm just going to use three of their characters. Merlin, Arthur, and Uther. Merlin wont have magic, I dont want to complicate things. Just think of the Merlin characters as OCs. Only they're not because they belong to BBC not MEE... Me! Please just give it a try :)  
PS. This story will mostly be Criminal Minds =]

chapter1

He walked through the corridoors of the castle. It was quiet this time of night, but he couldnt help the excitment of sneeking around. His cloak swung as he walked and snuck behind walls so the gaurds wouldnt catch him. He stopped near a corner as four gaurds walked passed. He smiled as they hadnt even noticed him. The thin light skinned boy ran towards his target.

Just as he reached the next corner, his arm was grabbed and he was pulled into one of the armor rooms. He yelped as he almost fell. A hand quickly slapped over his mouth.

"Sh." A finger went to his captures lips.

The hand removed from the thin boys mouth. "Your highness." He smiled.

The capture walked out of the shadows to show a beautiful dark skinned man. His broad shoulders and muscles could be noticed through his royal clothes.

"Where are you going at this time of night?"

The boy smiled. "To your chambers."

The Prince smiled. "Why?" He asked teasingly.

The boy smiled. "I had to see you Derek."

The prince still smiled. "Really?" He walked forward until the boy bumped into a table.

"And what would you like, Spencer?"

The boy smiled. He didnt react when Derek smashed their lips together in a sloppy and desperate kiss. The dark prince grabbed onto Spencers face to hold him still as he started kissing harder. He moved his body closer to Spencers until the boys back was laying on the table. Derek smashed his body on Spencers as his hands trailed down to the boys pants and he began undoing the laces.

Prince Dereks hands explored the body desperately. His breathing became fast. He brought his hands back to Spencers face, resulting in some swords and helmets falling off the table.

Spencer pulled his lips away and laughed. "Sh." He warned. "You'll wake everybody."

"I dont care." Derek breathed as he started sucking and licking Spencers neck.

Spencers eyes fluttered shut and his mouth open in a silent gasp, his leg wrapped around the princes waist. He moaned as he felt Prince Dereks cock rubbing against his own throug their pants. His own hands snuck under Dereks clothing and began exploring the princes shoulders and back with his own hands.

"I've missed you." Derek whispered. He stopped his kissing and stared up into Spencers hazel eyes. "I've missed you so much. A week away in another kingdom is torture without you."

Spencer opened his eyes and smiled back. "I missed you more."

Dereks hands made their way down Spencers to pants again. Spencers gasped and his eyes shut again when his pants fell to the ground. Derek smiled his sexy princely smile, showing his perfect white teeth.

Spencer reopened his eyes to see his love, his prince undoing his own pants. Spencer wrapped his leg around Dereks waist more, his foot curled in on itself as he waited impatientley.

He bit his bottom lip when he saw Dereks cock pulled out of his own pants. Derek brought his hand to Spencers other milky pale thigh. He ran his finger, but not nails down the leg, then quickly bringing the leg above to his waist so he was postioned at the boys entrance.

Spencers mouth was slightly open breathing heavily when he flt Derek at his entrance.

Then there was a slight burn. A sensation that had Spencer digging his nails through Dereks shirt and into his skin.

Derek had to bite down on Spencers shoulder to stifle the loud moan that escaped his mouth. The tight feeling of Spencer around him sending huge waves of pleasure to the prince.

He felt Spencer take a deep breath and felt the boy relax. So Derek began his low pace. He could hear Spencers light moans in his ear, and Derek couldnt help but flick his tounge over the boys shoulder and it made its way to Spencers mouth.

Spencer took in Dereks tounge without arguement. They shared a slow and very sloppy kiss as Dereks thrusts inside Spencer began to quicken. Spencers nails dug into Dereks skin more. He could feel Dereks hard cock going deeper with each hard thrust.

When Dereks thrusts became harder to the point that the lovers were sweating and panting heavily through their mouths, Spencer pulled his lips away and moaned loudly, his mouth wide open and he inhaled deep gasps between each thrust.

Derek ran his hand through Spencers hair then held on tight to it as he began to suck at the neck again.

He could hear the table underneathe them squeaking as it rocked back and forth, and Derek couldnt help but quicken his pace. He wanted to hear the sound that meant they were both in deep love and passion. A passion he was so trapped in, he was'nt expecting it when his young lover came.

He could feel himself getting close now at the tight heated body tightend more. He quickend his pace and a few short thrust later, came into his thin lovers tight entrance.

He stood breathing heavily for about a minute before lifting his head and staring into his lovers glazed eyes. Spencer gulped and smiled. He reached out and ran a hand across Dereks sweaty face.

Derek leaned down and kissed Spencer. "I love you."

Spencer still smiled. "I love youo too."

Derek took a deep breath. "You should get back to bed before the king finds you." He whispered.

Spencer smiled. "I prefer to stay with the prince."

Review Please :)  



	2. Chapter 2

It's weird! I thought no one was reading this because I only had two reviews, but when I checked my e-mail, I saw the alerts and favorites xD

chapter2

Spencer held on tight to a small basket of apples he held in front of him as he walked up the stairs of the castle. Just as he reached the top step of the nineteen steps, trumpets sounded. Trumpets that meant they had vistitors. Spencer frowned and turned to see the gates leading into the castle grounds opening. He stared as a carriage pulled by two horses made its way to the front of the steps and stopped.

Spencer stared as the driver in the front of carriage jumped off and walked over to the carriage door. The man opened the door and out stepped a scary looking man with a crown on his head. He held his head high as he looked around the castle grounds looking slightly disapointed.

"You would think, there would be a bigger entrance." He said with the highest athority.

"Oh, father please. At least we were invited." Another voice said as someone else climbed out of the carriage. This one was young with blond hair, green eyes, very handsome features. Though all Spencer could think was, "he's no Prince Derek".

"Of course we were. It's a matter of Treaty, Arthur. You should know that if one day you are to be king."

Spencer squinted as he stared at one last person come out of the carriage. This one had dark hair and very blue eyes. He seemed just as young as Arthur, yet didnt seem to have as much athority.

"You, boy!"

Spencers eyes trailed from the dark haired boy to the older man, who beckend him forward. Spencer bit his bottom lip and slowly walked down the steps.

The moment Spencer reached the bottom steps, Uther gestered for his driver. The man slammed a small case in front of Spencer, making the boy flinch.

"We need these taken into the castle." Uther stated. "Start with that one."

Spencers mouth slightly opened at the huge case. He shook his head. "I-i'm sorry. Thats not my duty, even if it was, I cant carry that."

The man blinked and stared darkly at the boy. "Are you disobeying me?"

Spencer stared. His shook his head. "No." He breathed. He took a step back, the man in front of him making flinch. "I-it's just... my master, he's expecting me."

The man glared. "Who will be angrier? Your master or the king?"

Spencer blinked. "The king is my master." He said.

Arthur and the dark haired boy lightly chuckled. When the man looked behind him, the dark haired boy bit his lip and Arthur cleared his throat. The man turned back to Spencer.

"Spencer."

The boy turned to see Derek at the top of the stairs.

"My fathers waiting for you. Go." Derek was staring with a straight face. But he had to be like that in fornt of people. Nobody knew about their secret love.

Spencer cleared his throat and lightly bowed. "Yes, your highness." He quickly made his way back up the steps. When he reached Derek, the prince stopped Spencer by putting a hand on his shoulder.

Spencer had to hold breath to keep from jumping the prince then and there.

Derek reached in the basket and grabbed an apple.

Spencers eyes trailed from the basket to Derek, who had taken a bite of the apple. His lips lingering on the apple longer than needed. Spencer bit his lip to keep from smiling, but he could see Derek smiling behind the apple.

When Derek pulled the apple away from his mouth, Spencer could see his tounge quickly flip over the fruit. He could also see the juices dripping down Dereks mouth. And when he spoke, he spoke only so Spencer could hear.

"Did you know, if two people eat from the same fruit, it's known as a kiss?"

He dropped the apple back into the basket.

Spencer looked down into to basket and bit his bottom lip, but it didnt hide his smile.

"My fathers waiting." Derek whispered. Only this time it wasnt rude.

Spencer nodded and began walking. When he was inside the castle doors, he grabbed Dereks bitten apple and bit into it. Using his own lips to suck on the fruit as if they were Dereks lips. He shut his eyes remembering that just seconds ago, Dereks lips were where his lips were at that moment.

He inhaled deep. Just as he opened his eyes...

A second too late.

Spencer fell with the basket of apples as he bumped into someone. He shook his head and looked up. His face turned to fringhteness. "King Hotchner! I'm sorry. So sorry, please forgive me." He began picking up the fruit that were rolling away.

The king took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. He stared down at his servant. "Spencer."

Spencer shook his head as he put one fruit at a time into the basket. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry your majesty."

"Spencer." The king said more firmly.

Spencer quickly stared up with his huge hazel eyes. "Yes?"

King Hotchner sighed. "Dont worry about it. Just... clean this up and get to work on my chambers. I think I may have mice."

Spencer nodded. "Yes your majesty. Right away." He finished picking up the apples and got to his feet. He began walking again.

"Spencer?"

The boy turned back to the king.

"Has King Uther arrived?"

Spencers mouth open. King Uther? That must be the man in front of the castle. "Yes, your Majesty. A few moments ago."

King Hotchner nodded.

Spencer bowed and quickly turned, making his way towards the kings chambers.

King Hotchner lifted the apple he held in his hand and raised an eyebrow. He trusted his servant, but the servant was very odd. Why was he sucking an apple?

A/N I checked to see who would be best to be king. Hotch came out best, because he has this thing about rules he just cant let go. Just like a king. Hotch is THE boss.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

I am toooo into this story for some reason, I might make another chapter tonight =]

chapter3

Later that day as Spencer had just come out of the kings chambers, (he'd been in there all day trying to catch the mice the king said he had), when some of kings Uthers guards past by.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" One said.

Spencer gulped nervously as the four guards began to surrond him.

"He's pretty enough to be a girl." Another snickered.

Spencer flinched when a third reached out and touch his cheek. He smacked the hand away.

"Now, now. Thats not the way to treat your visitors. You should make us feel at home." The guard said.

Spencer gulped again. "Would you like to try the roost beef? I can get some." He tried walking passed them, but ended up being backed into a wall instead. One of Uthers guards smacked his hand against the wall, making Spencer flinch again.

"Y-you better get a-away. Or i'll take this matter to your king." Spencer threatend.

The guard only laughed. "You think king Uther gives a rats ass about a simple servant?" He brought his hand back to Spencers face, making Spencer shut his eyes and hold his breath. "If anything he would be right here with us. Putting dirt like you in its place."

Spencer reopened his eyes and his brows narrowed. "Even if I did belive that-"

"It's doesnt matter what you belive boy." The knight growled. He leaned his face closer to the small servant. "

"That doesnt mean that my master, "King Hotchner" wouldnt put you in your place."

"We dont follow your kings rules." The knights said in a low threatening voice. He leaned forward.

Just as Spencer turned his lips away from the knights, a voice spoke.

"But you do follow mine."

The guard turned. "Prince Arthur." The knights quickly straightend.

Spencer inhaled deep as he pushed himself off the wall.

Arthur walked up to the guards. "I will say this once. I will not repeat myself. You stay away from the servants, or I will have your job. All of you, get the hell out of here and head for the throne room. My father and King Hotchner are going to have a sit down."

"Yes, your highness." The guards bowed. Just as they tried to quickly leave, Arthur called to them.

"Hold on."

The guards all turned to Arthur.

"I think you should apoligize."

The men stood with mouths slightly open. Did he really expect them to apoligize to a lowly servant?

Arthur raised his brows warningly as if he read the guards mind.

The man turned to Spencer. "We apoligize. It was very rude of us to act that way."

Spencer didnt move, he couldnt breathe, couldnt think. Uthers guards may be acting obedient at the moment, but whos to say the moment Spencer is alone once more, the guards wont come looking for him.

He gulped as he watched Arthur dismiss the guards once more.

When they were alone, Arthur turned back to Spencer, who was looking back at Arthur worriedly.

Arthur softend his face and gave a small smile. "Dont be scared, I wont hurt you."

Spenccer blinked and wrapped his arms around his mid-section. How was he suppose to belive that? He didnt know what kind of kingdom these people were from. According to their guards, Uther didnt care what happened to the lower class.

He blinked and stared down at the floor.

Arthur took a deep breath. "You dont have to worry about them any-"

"Spencer, there you are."

Spencer couldnt help the smile of relive on his face. "Der... your highness." Hequickly corrected, then lightly bowed.

Derek walked up to Spencer. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you. My father says you're going to need to help serve the guests."

Spencer bowed again. "Yes. Right away." He quickly walked passed Derek.

Derek turned to Arthur. He raised a brow. "Is something wrong?"

Arthur licked his lips. "You should look after him... while we're here. You shouldnt trust my fathers guards with him. If anything happens, Uther wont be quick to punish his guards."

Dereks brows narrowed. "And why not?"

Arthur inhaled deep. "He doesnt belive the servants are equal to us. If anything happens I am most certain our guards will say he didnt protest."

Dereks brows narrowed. He turned. "Spencer, wait for me!" He yelled.

He was just about to turn the corner when Spencer froze and bit his bottom lip.

Derek turned back to Arthur. "Your guards lay one hand on him, and i'll cut off both their arms. You be sure to tell them that." Arthur nodded, but Derek didnt see, he had already turned and was quickly making his way to Spencer.

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

Derek had told Spencer that he was needed to help serve the guests, and that was exactly what he did. He had been on his feet through the whole meal. Usually Derek would sneak Spencer a piece of bread and meat, but the prince was too busy speaking with Arthur, King Uther and King Hotchner.

Usually King Hotchner would give Spencer a small break, but...

Uther snapped his fingers. "Boy, my goblet is empty."

Spencer gulped and made his way over to Uther. He didnt realize the guards from earlier were to the side of him, and before he knew it a leg stretched out.

Spencer gasped as he fell to the floor. The pitcher flipped in the air and Spencer couldnt help the flinch when the wine splashed over Prince Arthur and King Uther.

Both Derek and Uther quickly jumped to his feet. At the same time there were words, Uther shouting. "YOU FOOL!"

And Derek yelling. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

King Hotchner got off his seat last. He stared annoyed at the servant who was quickly getting to his feet. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Spencer grabbed a rag and began to dab at Arthurs now ruined suit.

"It's ok. I'm alright." The prince tried.

Spencer could only shake his head, repeating his mantra. He grabbed another rag and began to dab at Uthers clothing. Only before he barley touched the King, there was a sharp slap across his face.

The crowd stood silent and stared.

Spencer stood with his face to the side, holding his cheek. Tears stung his eyes.

"You moron! Do you realize how much this material costs!"

Derek shook his head. "It was an accident. He didnt mean it."

Hotchner glared at his son. "Son, now's not the time."

"You will pay for this suit, boy. If it has to be with your very hands." Uther growled.

"Father, i'm sure he didnt m-"

"SILENCE ARTHUR! What is it with you and servants. Look at your clothing."

Arthur glanced down at his once white suit that was now splashed with red wine. "We can afford more." Arthur argued.

"I want this boy taken care off, Hotchner. Or we will depart early. I will not sign a treaty with a kingdom that cannot keep their servants in place."

Spencer sniffled from the pain on his cheek as he stared down at his king. The tears that had threatend to fall, were now falling.

King Hotchner was never one for strong punishment, but Uthers threat to leave early and not sign their contract was a big risk. Too big a risk. Hothner needed that contract signed, or else there would be no peace between the two kingdoms.

He looked at Spencer. He was a good servant. A trusted servant, and the King would never do anything to hurt him, but if Uther needed to be happy in order to stay, Hotchner was going to need to do something.

The King took a deep breath and had to turn his face. "Take him to the dungeons."

Spencers eyes widen.

"What!" Derek yelled.

It was that moment that Spencer found his arms being grabbed, and he couldnt help the loud sob that escaped his lips.

"Father, you cant do this!" Derek tried.

Uther turned to him. "And why not? He's a servant, i'm sure he's been in the dungeons before. A bit of disapline wont harm the boy."

Derek glared at Uther. Who the hell did this king think he was? He may be their visitor, but he didnt own the kingdom. Derek had alot he wanted to say. A whole lot. But his own father was glaring daggers at him.

Derek scoffed. He quickly turned and walked out of the room.

Arthur took a deep breath as he saw the servant struggling as he was dragged out of the room. Arthur brought his hand to his head and shut his eyes. He shook his head.

"I better go change." He got off his seat and walked headed for his own chambers.

XOXOXOXO

Derek walked towards his chambers with so many ideas of how to get back at Uther he was starting to get a headace. He had just passed one of the chambers when he saw the door slightly open and something caught his eye.

His brows narrowed. He stopped in his tracks and peeked through the small crack. His brows unnarrowed at what he saw. Arthur was in the chambers, shirtless. His pale broad chest was out in the open.

But thats not what this prince found interesting. It was who Prince Arthur had in his arms. It was the servant that had come with them.

Merlin.

The two were locked in a soft, passionate kiss. One of the servants hands were on the princes shoulder, the other hand in the princes golden hair. Arthurs arms were wrapped around Merlins waist, moving up and down as he explored the servants body.

Prince Derek pulled away from the door.

Aparently he wasnt the only one in love with a male servant.

He took a deep breath as he heard the two began to speak.

"Whats wrong Arthur?"

"My father has probaly just made another servant lose their life."

Merlin sighed. "He sentenced another one?"

"He's not one of ours Merlin. He's King Hotchners servant."

Merlin stared. "Why would King Hotchner sent his own servant to the dungeons?"

Arthur sighed. "Their Kings, Merlin. It's what they do. They befriend you, then turn their back when another one of them shows up."

There was a pause. "Do you think King Hotchner will... get rid of him because of your father?"

"I dont know. Thats what worries me the most."

Merlin blinked. He stared at the floor. "Will you do that to me when you're king?" He asked low.

"What? No. Of course not. When i'm King you wont be my servant. You'll be the one i'm in love with. And the whole kingdom will know it."

There was another pause. Then Merlin spoke and Derek felt a ping of confusion.

"What are you going to do to get them back together?"

"What?" Arthur asked.

Merlin smiled. "The only way you would feel for another servant was if he had something in common with you. And the only thing this servant has in common with you is... well me." At Arthurs silence Merlin finished with. "How long do you think he and Prince Derek been together?"

Derek felt the breath leave his lungs.

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

Spencer was sitting on the cold concrete floor near the bars of the dark cell. He hadn't stop crying since he was brought down to the cold dungeons that had only one torch for light. A torch that would, no doubt blow out before morning came. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. He shut his eyes.

Then he heard the footsteps.

Spencer turned his head around, and when he saw him, he had to turn around all the way.

The prince ran to his love. "Spencer." He said low as he got to his knees. The cloak he wore swung around him.

The servant shook his head as tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Derek."

The prince brought his hand to Spencers cheek and dried his tears. He shook his head. "Your skin is freezing." He pulled off his cloak, pushed it throug the bars and wrapped it around the servant. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He said low.

"But I might've ruined the treated. Whats going to happen to me if Uther leaves early? Your father wont forgive me." He shivered and sunk into the cloak. The cloak was still warm from Dereks skin.

Derek shook his head. "Dont worry about that right now. Right now i'm trying to get my father to lower your sentence."

Spencer blinked. "My sentence?"

Derek nodded sadly. "He gave Uther the say in what happens."

Spencer stood with his mouth open. "What if he puts me to death?" He asked worriedly. "Why would your father even do that?" He said lower.

"My father warned him that death would be out of the question. And as for why he would give him say, their kings Spencers. Most of them befriend you then turn their back when another of them shows up." Derek repeated the words he heard Prince Arthur say to his own servant.

"Then whats going to happen to me?"

Derek sighed and stared down at the floor. 'They're talking about a lashing."

Spencers eyes widen. "What?"

It couldnt be. King Hotchner has never been harsh with any of the servants. He was a fair king, who treated everyone equal. The only people who had harsh punishments were the ones who stole or murdered.

"But it wasn't even my fault." Spencers voice cracked. "I-I-I didnt do anything. It's not my fault." He turned back to his prince. "Please dont let them-"

"Spencer, what do you mean?" Derek asked, his brows narrowed.

"Please dont lt them Derek."

Derek grabbed onto Spencers face. "Spencer, would do you mean it wasnt your fault?" Derek asked.

Spencer sniffled. "Uthers guards." He rasped. "T-they've been harrassing me since they came this morning. And when I came out of your fathers chambers, they..."

Derek all of a sudden felt pure anger. If those bastards laid one finger on Spencer... "They what?" He growled. "Spencer tell me what they did."

Spencer shook his head, then gulped. "It doesnt matter anymore, Prince Arthur stopped them. But when I fell during the meal, on of them tripped me. I didnt see which one."

Derek nodded. "So, not only is Uther on your back, his guards are too?"

Spencer nodded back. "Why do these things keep happening to me?"

Derek brought his hand to brush back Spencers hair. "I guess there are alot of people who envy you." He brushed away a tear with his thumb from Spencers cheek. "Your smart and beautiful and the only one who can bring me to my knees."

Spencer forced a small smile that just as quickly faded. He brought his own hand through the bars of the cell and brought his hand to Dereks cheek. He scooted closer to the gate.

"Kiss me." He whispered.

Derek smiled and brought his face closer to the gates. He pulled Spencer closer and their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss. He turned his head slightly trying to gain access into the servants mouth. Spencer quickly obliged. He opened his own mouth and the moment Dereks tounge was in, Spencer inhaled the kiss and began to ravish the princes sweet tounge.

The prince slowly and reluctenly pulled away. He stared as Spencer stared down at the floor and sniffled, more tears running down his face.

Derek reached out and dried the tears once more. "I promise, i'll do my best to stop the setence."

Spencer nodded. "I know."

Derek nodded back. He reached into a small bag at his side and pulled out a small napkin. He handed it to Spencer. "You didnt get to eat." He said low.

Spencer grabbed the napkin. "Thanks." He said low.

Derek brought his hand back to Spencers cheek then kissed the servants forehead. "Stay warm." He said low.

Spencer nodded. He grabbed onto the princes hand as Derek got to his feet. He held on tight not wanting to let the prince go, but he knew he had to. So he shut his eyes, let go and whenhe heard the footsteps no longer close, reopened his eyes to see an empty dungeon.

Review Please :) 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

Spencer didnt realize he'd fallen asleep until he was rudely awaken by a kick to the leg. He gasped, not from the pain of the kick, but from surprise of the presence of the guards. He sat up and stared at the two men who stood with a smirk on their face.

"Time to serve your sentence." The one that kicked Spencer said with the smirk still on his face. "It seems King Hotchner has finally come to his sences. He sees what a useless servant you really are."

Spencer narrowed his brows, but only to keep his tears from showing.

The guard smiled darkly. "Get up."

XOXOXOXO

Hotchner didnt want to sit in his throne, he couldnt relax. Not when Spencer was going to be delt with so harshly. King Uther, who was standing next to the King at the moment, was not a considerate man. He didnt want to give the servant boy the chance or the idea that this sort of thing was allowed. He was, in his words, "doing King Hotchner a favor by making an example of the boy".

But Spencer wasnt a bad kid, just slightly clumsy when he wasnt paying attention. The number of destroyed clothing and precious, not to mention priceless items Hotchner had to dispose of because of Spencers "excidents" was over numbered. But the cloth was replaceable.

Now Spencer was a different case. Theres no way Hotchner could find a servant so trust worthy. So sweet, almost like a son.

Hotchner shut his eyes as he thought about the reason Spencer had come into his kingdom in the first place.

The boys mother was murdered, by Spencers own father when the boy was 15. Spencer came into the kingdom running from his father, who aparently had wanted Spencer as his next victim. With the boys clumsy luck, that day he had gotten himself run over by Hotchners carriage as he was running and not paying attention.

And Hotchner being the king everyone knew him to be would not leave the boy to die.

With that done, Spencer had promised to pay the king back for his kindness and had managed to talk King Hotchner into letting him work in the castle as payment. There was no way the King would let such a sweet, young not to mention beautful child walk around the castle all alone to do chores.

So the King had Spencer as his servant, where the boy was locked in the king chambers most of the day cleaning. By the time the dinner was done Spencer would be done, so he could join King Hotchner and Prince Derek in the ball room for dinner.

And Spencer would never be alone. Never have to run again with the fear of getting hurt or killed.

The thoughts brought tears to Hotchners eyes. Tears which he quickly had to conceal when the throne room doors opened. The King held up his head and watched as Spencer was being pulled in by two gaurds.

Derek, who had been sitting on his throne at the time, finally stood up. Staring at Spencer as he looked broken and defeated.

The guards reached the thrones and pushed Spencer to the ground.

He cried out when he fell to his knees. Spencer kept his head down the whole time, not bothering to look at his King.

Hotchner took a deep breath, in order to keep his dry throat from cracking when he spoke. "Spencer..." He cleared his throat. "Do you know what you're being charged with?"

Spencer lightly sobbed, making his chest and stomach jump.

Hotchner blinked. "Spencer." He said low.

The boy finally looked up. His huge, innocent, hazel eyes glistening with tears.

"Do you?" The King asked.

Spencer gulped and nodded only once.

"Speak up boy!" Uther yelled, making Spencer flinch and look back down at the ground.

"Yes." He said low, voice trembling and tears rolling down even more. 'No!' He thought.

Hotchner blinked once. He too stared at the floor. "You're sentenced to ten lashes." Hotchner said low.

Spencer cried louder, shutting his eyes and leaning down into the floor. Ten lashes? He wasnt a criminal! He cried out once more when he was pulled to his feet.

"NO! Let go of me!"

Uther walked up to Hotchner. "Resisting. That should be worth five more."

"NO!" Derek yelled running in front of the two Kings. "I'll take care of this." He said with vemon in his voice, as he glared at Uther. "Thats not going to happen. I wont let it."

He turned and ran towards Spencer. "Let go of him." He order the guards, who quickly obeyed. Derek grabbed Spencer above the arm. When he spoke, he spoke so only Spencer could hear.

"I couldnt get them to lower the sentence, you can see." His answer was a sniffle from Spencer. "But if there was anything that could help you, anything that would keep you strong..." He pulled Spencers hand into his own. "It'll be our love. Dont you forget how strong that is."

Spencer shut his hand that Derek was holding onto.

The prince wanted so badly to kiss Spencer, hold him. But too many people around made that difficult. So Derek took a deep breath and only watched as the guards grabbed onto Spencer again and dragged him out of the throne room and outside to the crowd.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer held his hand closed. Even as he was walked outside and his breathing picked up at seeing the crowd, who looked to be impatiently waiting for the lashing.

Spencer never ever liked to watch people getting lashed or put to death. He didnt know why the towns people found it entertaining.  
Spencer gasped when his arms were roughly pulled over his head, one on each side, then each tied with rope to a pole. Spencer tried pulling his arms, but it was completely useless.

Spencer breathed heavily through his nose as he watched the people staring with unreadable expressions. He was paying so much attention to the people he didnt realize the whip hit his back until he screamed.

Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

Spencer wasnt sure what happen. He opened his eyes for a short moment. His breathing quick. He stared up at the blue sky and he could hear mumers through out the crowd.

He didnt realize he was being lifted until he felt arms around him. He reached out to Dereks face.

XOXOXOXO

Derek had ran and lifted Spencer into his arms. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. He shut his eyes when Spencer touched his face. He heard spencer whisper something that made Dereks heart break.

The prince opened his eyes and stared down at the servant. He shook his head. "Yes he does. Spencer he j-" He didnt get to finish because Spencer passed out in his arms.

Derek sighed.

Arthurs servant, Merlin was standing near Derek and saw something fall out of Spencers hand. He bend down to pick something up. "He dropped this." He held the thing out to Prince Derek.

Uther, Hotchner, and Arthur were now standing next to the too, and Uther grabbed the silver band from Merlins hand. "It has you family seal." He told King Hotchner, who stared down at the band with three golden swords.

"It's mine." Derek growled.

Uther looked amused. "So not only is the boy a clumsy fool. He's also a theif."

"I gave it to him!" Derek yelled, causing the towns people to gasp.

"Son?" Hotchner asked with worried eyes.

Derek took a deep breath. "He uh... needed something to keep him strong."

Uthers brows narrowed as he stared at the prince.

Derek gulped. He had to think of something. He couldnt have all these people know about him and Spencer. The people werent ready for that. Dereks brows narrowed.

"Because he doesnt have anyone else." He looked to his father.

King Hotchners worried face softend.

Derek gulped again. "Before he passed out he ask me if you still liked him. He told me that if you dont, he'll go back home."

Hotchners mouth opened. He slightly shook his head. "Take him to my chambers. I'll get someone to check his wounds." Hotchner turned and began walking.

Uther stared confused. "You would pay for a servants medical?"

Hotchner stopped walking and turned. "Are you not satisfied?" Even though he didnt care if he man was or wasnt. "You got what you wanted. Now my most trusted servant thinks i've turned my back on him. Now, unless you have issues to speak about our joining kindoms, then I must tend to Spencer."

Hotchner turned with that, leaving Uther dumbfound and the crowd shocked.

Arthur couldnt help the small smile on is face. King Hotchner was a very noble man. He didnt turn his back on his people, no matter their status. He was a true King.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "Go. Check if they need some assistance." He whispered.

Merlin nodded, then followed King Hotchner.

XOXOXOXO

When Hotchner entered his chambers, it was to find Derek standing over Spencer, who was laying on his stomach and sobbing as Derek himself was dabbing on the bloody slashes at Spencers back.

"I know it hurts." Derek whispered.

Spencer sniffled. "No you dont. You've never been lashed."

Derek took a deep breath as he dipped the clothe back into a bowl of hot water. "Well, I dont know from experience. But if you're hurting, i'm hurting."

Spencer gulped as he stared at Derek as the prince began dabbing his back again. spncer lightly gasped and shut is yes. He took a deep breath, then reopened his eyes.

"How does it feel?" He whispered.

"What?" Derek asked, as he traced one of the lashes with his finger.

Spencer gasped again from the sting. He blinked whn his eyes watered. "To have someone who wont turn their back on you."

Derek stopped his and above Spencers back. His eyes trailed from the back to Spencers hazel teary eyes. Derek blinked. "My father hasnt turned his back on you."

"I think he has." Spencer protested low. "Usually we have this... relationship. He looks out for me, like a big brother. Sometimes even a father." Spencer frowned. "But if Kings such as Uther keep apearing and they see how stupid I am-"

"You're not stupid Spencer." Hotch spoke from the chamber door.

Derek and Spencer glanced towards the door. Spencer tried getting up but hissed again.

"Stay down, Spencer." The king spoke in a whisper. "Your wounds might bleed again."

Spencer didnt reply, he just lay back down when Derek gently pushed him down. The three of them stood in silence for several long seconds.

"Spencer please forgive me. It was selffish of me to hurt you just to satisfy Uther." Hotch shook his head. "I'm not even sure he wants to sign the contract."

"Is he leaving?" Spencer asked.

Hotchner stared for a moment before smiling in satisfaction that he got a reply from Spencer. "No. Not for another week." He saw Spencers face fall o a bigger frown. "But I want you to keep you away from him while he's here."

"How is he going to do that?" Derek asked. "Even Uthers guards are after him like a piece of meat."

The kings brows narrowed. "Wait, wait, wait. What?"

"Tell him Spencer." Derek ordered.

The king turned to Spencer.

Spencer looked up from the floor to the Kings face. "They came on pretty strong." He said low.

The Kings brows were still narrowed as he spoke. "Why didnt you tell me?"

Spencer sobbed as he began speaking. "I was going to, after dinner. But I was sent to the dungeons."

The king bit his bottom lip. Pure fury and anger showing on his face. He turned to his son. "Keep him in the chambers next to yours. I dont want him in the servants chambers."

"He could sleep in his masters chambers." A voice spoke from the door.

They all turned to see Arthurs servant.

"Sorry, your majesty. I didnt mean to speak out of place. It's just, thats what Ar... Prince Arthur and I do. In case he needs me... for something." he quickly added. Then bit his bottom lip and blushed. He took a deep breath. "Or if you think its inapropriate, Spencer could sleep with Prince Derek. In his chambers" He added then smiled at the prince, who quickly raised an eyebrow.

Merlin cleared his throat. "A strong knight is what you need to protect Spencer. And there are no stronger knights than a prince."

The king stared. "You seem very familiar with the subject." He stated.

Merlin stared at Derek, then quickly cleared his throat.

"Uh, father. Maybe he's right." Derek said turning towards his father. "I would stay up all night just to tend to Spencer... If I had to."

The King turned to Spencer. "What do you want Spencer?"

Spencers eyes trailed to Hotchners. "You're letting me choose?"

The king smiled and nodded.

Spencer looked towards Derek, then towards Merlin then back to the king. If Spencer choose Derek then people might suspect something. But then Hotchner was letting him choose, so he wouldnt mind. Besides, he wasnt sure he wanted to be left alone with the king just yet. He didnt want any awkwardness.

"I'd like to stay with Derek, if thats ok?" He said low.

The King smiled. "Of course Spencer. I told you you could choose, and I meant it. I'll just get someone other than Derek to tend to your wounds, then you can get some rest. and I want you to take the day off tomorrow."

Spencer nodded and watched the king leave. When he heard the door shut, Spencer reached and grabbed onto Dereks hand, gently squeezing. Derek squeezed he hand back.

Review Please :)


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8

Derek lay Spencer on his bed in his chambers.

Spencer hissed as the movement stung his back even more. He took a deep breath then looked up at his prince. He gave a small smile. "Just our luck. I'm finally in your bed chambers, and we cant do anything."

Derek smiled and shook his head. "You're right. But I can do this." He leaned forward and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. When he tried pulling away, Spencer brought his hand to the back of Dereks head and held him in place as he hungrily sucked the princes lips.

Derek laughed as he tried to pull away. "Spencer-" Kiss. "Spen-" Kiss. "Someone could walk in-" Kiss.

"I dont care." Spencer breathed before bringing their lips back together. He brought his hands to the princes neck and pulled him down on on top of him. He began kissing Dereks neck and jaw.

"Ok. Ok, Spencer." Derek grabbed Spencers hands and brought them next to his head. He stared down for a short moment before he attacked Spencer neck with his lips, his magical tounge working that one special spot just under Spencers ear.

Spencer started breathing heavily through his mouth. "Mm. Ah!"

Derek pulled away and stared down at Spencer, smiling.

Spencer stared back, a small smile on his own lips. "You bit me. Why did you bite me?"

The prince wiggled his brows before there was a knock at the door. He quickly bolted off Spencer and the bed and straightend his clothes, just as the door opened.

"Son, we need to have a brief discussion with Uther. He might sign the treaty."

Derek gulped and nodded once. "Right away."

King Hotchner left and Derek gulped and exhaled deeply. He turned to Spencer and smiled. "We're going to finish this. Tonight." He said, before walking towards the door and stepping out.

Spencer took a deep breath and throw himself back into the pillow. He stared up at the stone ceiling and smiled until he fell aleep. He was tired after all, not entirely because of the lashing. Spencer was a servant, and they're were the ones to do all the running back and forth with all the chores. Especially when your master was the king.

He didnt know how long he was asleep, but sometime later he was awoken by a finger softly trailing his lips. Spencer turned into the touch. "Mm, Derek." He whispered.

The finger on his lips stopped. "I knew it." The voice growled.

A voice that wasnt Dereks.

Spencers eyes snapped open. He opened his mouth to scream, but Uthers hand slapped over his mouth, using his other arm to hold the servant in place. Spencer brought his hand to the Kings hand at his mouth.

Uther pulled out a small dagger and brought it to Spencers cheek. "Sh, sh. Quiet."

Spencer froze, the only thing heard was his heavy breathing. Uther stared down at him. "Whats a lowly manservant doing with the Prince of Aspire? Hm?"

Spencer stared and violently shook his head.

"Ah, ah. Dont deny it. I know what I saw." Uther took a deep breath. "So what are we going to do about this? Hm? I'm the kinda King that doesnt keep secrets."

Spencer stared.

Uther licked his lips. "Not for free." He growled.

Spencers breathing got even heavier.

Uther tilted his head. He brought one finger to Spencers shirt and pulled it down a little. He touch the skin. "Is this... where he 'bit' you?"

Tears started going down Spencers cheeks.

Uther smiled darkly. "It's the perfect spot, then." Spencers eyes widen as Uther leaned down and began to bite the spot Derek had marked. Spencer screamed into the hand at his mouth.

When Uther pulled back, he smiled at the now darker mark. He stared back at Spencers eyes. The king grabbed onto the servants hair and pulled it back. "You have beautiful eyes. I dont know whos I like more. Yours or my sons manservants."

Spencer froze.

Uther shrugged. "Of course if I ever lay a finger on... Merlin, my son would find out. But you, are a different story. I have your secret. Tell a soul and your secret is out." Uther smiled. "I'll be sure to visit regularly. I need some escape from my own dutys." He roughly let go off the servant and began walking towards the door, smiling as he heard the servant crying uncontrolably and struggling to get his breath back.

Uther still smiled as he turned and saw Spencer sitting up and holding the now bloody mark on his neck.

"Oops." Uther said with amusement. He wiped at his mouth where there was a small trail of blood. "Next time i'll try and go easy on the beautiful skin. Right now, i'm late for the treaty." He frowned. "Which might end up taking longer than I thought." He shut the door and smiled to himself as he could still hear the servant trying to get his breath back.

Review Please :)


	9. Chapter 9

chapter9

The next morning, Derek awoke next to Spencer on the bed. The prince lifted his head, leaned over Spencer and ran a finger over the young servants eyebrow as he thought about Spencers actions towards him the night before.

When Derek had come into the chambers to make love as he promised Spencer, the servant had been distant and almost... unreponsive. If it hadnt been for that break down he had when Derek hugged him, the prince would have thought his love had somehow become brain dead.

Derek asked what was wrong, what was the matter, but Spencer just clung to him and cried until he had fallen alseep. This determined prince vowed, he would find out what frightend his Spencer and bring it to an end.

The prince got off the bed and walked over to his dresser drawer. He took a deep breath and opened the drawer.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

The door opened. Derek blinked in surprise when he saw Arthurs servant at the door carrying a tray with breakfast. "What are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"Morning, your highness. Arthur has insisted that, since Spencer is not quite well just yet, that I help with his dutys."

Derek glanced at Spencer on the bed. "He isnt well." The prince turned back to the servant. "But you dont have to do this. I am capable of handling-"

"I insist, sire."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said Arthur insisted." He asked with a slight smile.

Merlin smiled back as he layed the breakfast tray on the table. "Lets just say i'm helping a friend." He turned to the bed, and Merlins smile slowly faded.

He took a deep breath then forced another smile. "Well, if you need anything, i'll be with Arthur."

Derek turned to Merlin. "Merlin wait."

The dark haired servant stopped in his tracks.

Derek gestered to the table. "Please, sit."

Merlin opened his mouth and was about to protest, but thought better of disobeying the friendly prince. So he took the seat. "Yes." He said low.

Derek stared at the very beautiful servant. Almost as beautiful as Spencer. "Have... have you ever had any trouble with Camelots knights?" Derek asked concerned.

Merlins eyes trailed to the bed for a second, before turning back to Derek. "All the time."

Dereks brows narrowed and he leaned foreward. "And Uther doesnt do anything about it?"

Merlin shrugged. "Uther... he doesnt care about us. The servants, the cooks, the villages. Unless it concerns the whole kingdom, he wants nothing to do with it."

Dereks brows narrowed more. "Have you told Arthur about your problems?"

Thats when Merlin smiled. He nodded. "Why do you think he warned you? Arthur... he looks after me. He..." Merlin turned back to the bed and bit his bottom lip.

"He loves you." Derek finished.

Merlin turned back to Derek. He slowly nodded. "The very same way you love him." He turned back to the bed once more.

This time Derek faced the bed also. "What about Uther?"

Merlins head snapped towards Derek. "W-what?"

Derek turned back to Merlin. "Has Uther..."

Merlin brought his hands up and violently shook his head. He jumped off the seat and walked towards the door. "I-I-I cant talk about the king in such ways."

Dereks eyes widen. He quickly got up from the seat. "Has he?"

Merlin shook his head. "I-I cant. I have to go." Merlin escaped the chambers before Derek could reached the door.

Dereks brows narrowed. He shook his head and turned back to the bed. Spencers sleeping form at peace. Derek walked back towards the bed, the slowly lay down and wrapped his arm around the thin form.

The action caused Spencer to mew then turned. He opened his eyes and stared up at his prince. Spencer gave a small smile. "Derek." He said low.

The prince nodded. He brought his hand to Spencers hair and brushed it back. "I'm here." He whispered. Derek gulped deep. "And I dont want you in here alone. So I want you to get dressed. You wont have to work today, but I just want you near me."

Spencer nodded. Then, no matter how much pain it sent through his back, quickly got off the bed and walked over to his clothes. He was glad he could be with Derek all day. At least Uther wouldnt be able to try anything with Derek and King Hotchner so close. The servant hissed when pain stung his back again.

"Be careful." A whisper. Spencer lightly flinched when he felt hands on his shoulders, helping him pull his clothing off. But quickly relaxed when he felt the familar big and strong yet gentle hands.

Spencer brought one of the hands to his lips and kissed it. Derek smiled and wrapped his arms around the thin servant from behind. He brought his lips to Spencers neck and sent a gentle kiss. "I love you." He said low.

Spencer smiled and leaned into the touch.

Review Please :)


	10. Chapter 10

chapter10

"Spencer, what are you doing out of bed?" King Hotchner said angrily, when he saw Spencer limping into the throne room being supported by Prince Derek, who spoke up for the servant.

"I told him to come." Derek glanced at King Uther who was staring at Spencer, and Derek couldnt help but feel his own chest tighten with anger at the bastard. This Prince didnt have any prove of the king being evil, but Merlins distress at just talking about Uther, told Derek that Uther did not treat his servants right.

Derek pulled Spencer over to the table and sat him down on the seat next to the one the prince sat on the next second.

"I figured Spencer would prefer to be in the presence of you and me father." Derek said from his seat to King Hotchner, who sat at the end where the biggest seat was.

The kings eyes trailed to the servant. "Spencer, you can stay. But only if you are well enough."

Spencers eyes trailed up to Hotchner. "I'm fine your majesty." His voice cracked, making his uncomfortable-ness show. The fact that Uther was sitting a few feet away with a look of anger and even a little lust made the servant want to throw up.

"Are you sure?" Hotchner asked, sounding unconvinced.

Spencer lick his bottom lip, then forced a smile and nodded. "I am."

The king nodded still looking unconvinced, but began speaking.

"Spencer are you hungry?" Derek asked half way through the meeting.

"A little." The hazel eyed servant answered.

Derek nodded, and pushed his own plate of breakfast towards Spencer, who smiled at the kind gester.

Arthur, who was sitting near his father at the time saw this, and glanced at Merlin, who was smiling at Derek and Spencer. Arthur pretended to cough. When he didnt get the attention he hoped, he did it louder. All eyes turned to him.

"I'm sorry. Just a bit dried. More water." He said. Merlin quickly made his way over and tipped the pitcher he held, but he frowned in confussion at seeing Arthurs cup still full.

Arthur grabbed his napkin, then used his forked to secretly slide two sausages, a piece of bread and some cheese. He then, rolled up the napkin and handed it to Merlin. Merlin rasied an eyebrow. Arthur gestered with his head for his love to head back behind him.

Merlin did his best to hide his chuckle. He knew that Arthur was impressed with Prince Derek and Spencers showings of love, but Arthur always forgot one thing, just because King Hotchner let his servant be so close to the prince, share his princely, high priced food, walk and talk like best friends, didnt mean Uther did. And the determined young prince Arthur was really taking a risk.

Spencer chewed his food gratefully as he tried not to look up at Uther. But he couldnt help it, and when he did, Derek and Hotchner were speaking to each other, so Uther was sending dark, wanting glances his way.

Spencer quickly looked back down at his half empty breakfast. Spencer gulped but it didnt seem to go down. He looked towards Derek. "Derek?" He called low.

The beautiful dark skinned prince stopped speaking and looked at Spencer.

"Water?" The servant whispered.

Derek gently pushed his goblet of water towards Spencer, who took gratefully took the cup and gulped it down.

"I must say King Hotchner, it takes a very trusting father to allow his son to bed a servant."

Uthers words made Spencer spit the water out, squirting all over the table in front of him.

All eyes turned at King Uther.

Spencer stared at with narrowed brows.

Uther shrugged and stared at Spencer. "Was it not a rumor that Prince Derek was bedding King Hotchners servant?"

Spencer opened his mouth to reply but Hotchner spoke first.

"While it is true that rumors have been spread, there was no proof."

Uther turned to Hotchner. "Why wait until after?"

The king open his mouth to speak, but Derek shot up from his chair first. "Now i've had enough of this!" All eyes turned to him. "Ever since you got here, the only thing you do is complain. If you treat your own servants poorly, thats on you when they turn! But you dont come into our kingdom and insult our intelligence by saying we dont know how to treat the poor. They may not have what we have, but they're still human beings!" Derek pushed his seat back and gestered for Spencers hand. "Come on." He said low.

Spencer grabbed the hand shakily and stood up. Derek glared at Uther once more before pulling Spencer away from the throne room.

When they were gone, Uther turned to King Hotchner. "Your son has proven he cares about people more than his own kingdom. You must be so proud." He said sarcastically, the lifted his wine glass to take a sip.

The King turned from the throne room doors to Uther. "I am."

Uther froze the cup near his mouth.

XOXOXOXO

Derek slammed his chamber doors closed and walked to the middle of the room swearing under his breath. He turned around to see if Spencer was ok, but ended up getting lips smashed to his.

Spencer grabbed onto his face and started to hungrily sucked Dereks full lips, moaning. Their tounges danced over each other like two tangled snakes. Spencers hands reached to Dereks clothing and he began to unbutton the red suit the prince wore.

Derek pulled his lips away. "Spencer-" The lips smashed to his again, sucking nd moaning louder. Derek pulled away again. "Spencer, your back hasnt healed."

Spencer stood with his mouth open. "I dont care." He whispered. A smile spread across his face. "I love it when you take charge in front a an ass of a king." He brought his lips back to the princes in a softer kiss. "I know you want me, too." He teased, sliding his hand down to Dereks hard cock through his pants.

The prince had to shut his eyes and inhale deep. "Mm." He reopened his eyes. "Damn." He whispered, before wrapping his arms around the thin waist and quickly turning Spencer, so his back was to the bed. "I'll go easy." He whispered.

"Dont." Spencer whispered back.

Derek put his hand on Spencers chest and gently pushed him until he was lying on the bed. The prince moaned at seeing Spencer looking high and touching himself. Derek slowly lowered himself onto the bed, straddling Spencers body. He brought his hands to Spencers face and trailed it down until the hand rested on his chest.

Without warning, Derek ripped Spencers shirt in half. Spencer gasped at first, but ended up giggling. He bit his bottom lip and his heavy breathing could be heard through his nose.

Spencer moaned again. "Take me. Take me and dont give me back."

"I plan to." Derek growled low. He leaned down and started sucking on Spencers neck. Spencers eyes shut and his mouth open in a breathy moan.

XOXOXOXO

King Hotchner couldnt believe it. All this time, all this work for nothing. But for some reason he didnt know, the king was happy about his decision. He smiled as he tapped twice on his sons chambers doors. He then opened the door. He walked towrads the middle of the room.

"Oh, yes!" Spencer voice? In Dereks chambers? A throat moan was heard, then some breathy moans after. "Yes. Mm. Derek." Heavy opened mouth breathing.

"Mm. You're so good. So tight. I love you baby." Dereks voice. "I want to stay in you forever."

King Hotchner froze in place. The sounds hit his ears, the sight made his vision almost go blind. But worst of all, it made his head not speak with his heart.

"Guards!"

Review Please :) 


	11. Chapter 11

chapter11

"Gaurds!"

Derek felt his spine shiver at the angry shout. He quickly pulled away from his lover and turned around to see the King, his father standing in the middle of his bed chambers. The prince quikly pulled the big red blanket around his own waist then pushed the thin white bed sheet on top of Spencer.

"Father!"

Two guards came into the chambers.

Hotch pointed to Spencer. "Grab him!" He ordered.

Derek stood up from the bed. "No! Wait!" Too late, Spencer was dragged off the princes bed and pulled towards the king.

Hotch stared at Derek. But there wasnt anger there, no. There was something else there. Sadness? Betrayal?

"Father please? Let me-"

The king shook his head. "Do not come near the servant again. Am I clear?"

Derek gulped deep. What could he say? He didnt want to stay away from Spencer. He couldnt. He glanced at Spencer, whos eyes and cheeks were already soaked with tears.

"I love him." Derek said.

Hotchners face was blank. He glanced at one of his knights. "Take him to the dungeons." He said, then he turned and began to walk away.

Dereks eyes widen. "No!" He took three steps forward before the king turned and slammed the chamber door shut. Derek touched his door only to hear it lock from the outside.

XOXOXOXO

Hotchner turned to one of his guards. "Let him out in ten minutes." He ordered.

The guard looked confused, but only nodded. He knew better then to argue with the king when he was angry. "Yes, your Majesty."

Hotchner turned towards the other guards holding a sobbing Spencer. "Follow me."

XOXOXOXO

The guard following his king ended up getting confused when he King Hotchner stopped in front of his chambers. Spencer gasped when Hotchner grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the gaurd. The servant tried his best to hold up the bed sheet around his naked body.

"Speak of this to no one." The king ordered his knight. "If you do, I will know."

The confused gaurd lightly bowed. "Of course, your Majesty."

The king turned and opened his chamber door then pulled Spencer inside. King Hotchner shut the door loudly and made Spencer jump. Spencer gulped deep and stared down at the floor when King Hotchner walked over to the table in the middle of his chambers, where the king turned and stood staring at the servant.

It was quiet for about two minutes and Spencer couldnt help it. He looked up to see Hotchner staring. Spencer raised his head. "Please say something?"

The king crossed his arms at his chest. "I'm disapointed in you."

Spencers eyes watered.

The king shook his head. "You betrayed me Spencer."

Spencer sobbed and shook his head. "I didnt mean to make you angry."

"You did, Spencer!" The servant jumped at the loud shout. King Hotchner stormed over to Spencer and grabbed his arms, then shook him once. "You made me want to kill my son." He growled.

Spencer blinked. "Because he loves me?" He asked sadly.  
"No." The king let go of the thin arms and took a deep breath. "Because you dont love me."

Spencer blinked again, and his mouth slightly open. His eyes trailed the kings face.

"You confuse me Spencer. I want to love you like a son but, theres much more there. Much more. I want to touch you and feel you, and it confuses me to want you so much."

Spencer gulped deep. "I-I-I'm sorry if I led you on some w-"

"You didnt." The King shook his head. "I've just come to the realization when I saw you in someone elses arms, that you mean much more to me than a servant, a friend, or a son."

Spencer stared at the king for a short moment. "Whats going to happen?"

Hotchner shook his head. "I cant stand to see you in the arms of another man." Hotchner took a deep breath. "But he's my son. I can not hate him for stealing your heart."

Spencer bit his bottom lip. As a thought came to him. If Hotchner couldnt stand the fact of Spencer being with Derek... The servant looked down. "Am I fired?"

The king took a deep breath. "No."

Spencer nodded. "Then what?"

The King shook his head. He walked over to the door, not answering. The king opened the door. "I meant it when I said I dont want anyone touching you." He said.

Spencer stared with a light frown.

"I dont know how long this has been going on, Spencer. But I want to know one thing, do you love my son?"

"With all my heart."

The king stared at the stone floor sadly and nodded. He left the chambers without a word leaving a very confused Spencer.

Review Please :)


	12. Chapter 12

chapter12

Spencer had stayed in King Hotchners chambers for a long time after the king left. He was confused, the king the man he looked to as a father was in love with him? Spencer was sure that when the king saw Spencer and Derek together, he would be put to death. But instead he was taken into Hotchners chambers, where the king confessed a love that Spencer could not return. Spencer was already in love with Derek, the prince. He wouldnt trade the princes love for all the gold in the world.

Spencer shook his head as the thought didnt leave his head. He walked over to the chamber door, still holding up the bedsheet that was suppose to keep his naked body covered. He had to get back to Dereks chambers and grab his clothes.

The servant pulled the heavy door open, the first step he took out of the chambers, a gaurd stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, kings orders, you are to stay in his chambers."

Spencers brows narrowed. "What?" He growled angrily. He shook his head and chuckled. "He cant do that." He stepped to the side, but the gaurd followed.

"Yes, he can do that, he is the king. Any who do not obey will be punished beyond-"

"The king can punish me any way he wants, I wont be kept prisinor." Spencer snapped then walked around the gaurd.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer walked towards Dereks chambers, just when he reached out to tap on the door, his was turned around. Spencer gasped loudly and stared into blue eyes.

"Prince Arthur." He breathed.

"What are you doing out of King Hotchners chambers?" The blond said low.

Spencers brows narrowed. "Thats none of your business." He said just as low.

Arthur looked around the corridoor then grabbed Spencers arm and pulled him towards a small armor room. Spencer shruggled.

"Let go of me!" He growled. Then he took a deep breath when he saw who was also in the room. "Merlin?"

The blue eyed servant nodded. "King Hotchner said he bound you to his chambers-"

"I dont care! I'm not his prisinor."

"For good reason." Arthur finished the sentence Merlin didnt get to finish.

Spencer stared at the blond. "What are you talking about? He locked me in his chambers because he's jealous of my love for his son."

"Wrong!" Arthur said annoyed. He shut his eyes and sighed. "My father seems to have devoloped this... obsession with you."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "I already know that. He tried walking passed the door. "I... dont understand."

Arthur stood quiet and stared at Merlin, who sighed and walked in front of Spencer.

"Uther has refused to sign the treaty unless you come with it."

Spencers brows narrowed, the confusion plain on his face. "I... what does that even mean?"

Arthur licked his lips then walked closer to Spencer. "It means my father can declare war."

Spencers eyes trailed to Merlin when the servant spoke next. "See, King Hotchner has already refused to add you into the treaty, so Uther has threatend, that if he does not have you by the end of today when he leaves, there will be a war within the next two days."

Spencers brows narrowed more. "He cant do that." He argued.

"Spencer?"

The servants eyes trailed to Arthur.

"He can and he will."

Spencer walked over to the door angrily. "I wont let him take me alive." He growled.

"Spencer..." Arthur sighed when the servant left, then turned to Merlin.

Merlins blue eyes trailed from the door to Arthur. "What are e going to do? We cant go against your father."

Arthurs eyes trailed back towards the door. "I will if I have to." He was about to walk towards the door but Merlin grabbed his hand.

"Arthur, I never thought i'd see the day when you'd stick up against your father." He smiled. "I'm proud of you."

Arthur walked back towards his loveand brought his had to Merlins pale cheek. "I stick up for what I believe in. And I believe these two, the prince and the servant are in love. I wont let my father take that away."

Merlin blinked and leaned into the hand. "I wish you'd do that for us."

Arthur gulped and leaned forward, sending a gentle kiss to Merlins lips then slowly pulling away. "Did you think I was doing this just for them?"

Merlin blinked in confusion. "Arthur..."

The blond smiled and nodded. "Yes, Merlin. I told my father about us after he argued with king Hotchner."

Merlins eyes widen in worry and he shook his head. "Arthur..."

Arthur chuckled. "My father has been exiled from this place Merlin. This is our new home."

"You father wont give up that easily, Arthur. He'll come for you, and when he does, he'll kill me."

"I wont let that happen. I thought you had more faith in me Merlin." Arthur said faking a hurt expression.

Merlin chuckled and leaned to kiss Arthur. "I do." He gave his love a peck on the lips.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer opened the chamber doors. "Derek?"

"Spencer."

The servant turned around, he saw the chamber door close and his eyes widen when he saw Derek come out from behind the door, bloody faced and being held with a knife at his throat by Uther.

"Did your king really think he could get rid of me that easily?"

Spencer took a step back, holding on tight to the bedsheet still around him.

Uther eyed the thin body up and down. "My, my. You came prepared all for me."

Review Please :)  



End file.
